Roy's Team
by Little White Dress
Summary: After Speedy left Green Arrow and took on a new mantel, he has no where to stay, no team, and has discovered that being a lone wolf is overrated. He meets a man with a warehouse and a proposition that puts him in charge of a group of new young heroes...


**DISCLAIMER: **Young Justice is owned by DC. Not me.

**Authors Notes:** Well I understand the stigma of using OCs in fan fiction is something that even I roll my eyes at, I wanted to try my hand at a story using a great deal of OCs in the mix to test my skills at characterization and prove to myself that I'm capable of non Mary-sue characters. I found Young Justice to be the perfect fandom to test myself with. I welcome any and all advice. My friend Stephanie and I came up with this concept and the characters, and she will be writing parts of this, as well as creating fantastic fan art for it.

* * *

A flurry of arrows had been released from Roy's bow directed at the group of criminals currently trying to escape from the robotics lab at STAR Labs with a flash drive full of stolen information. The two lackeys were easily taken out but the mastermind of the group, a tall Hispanic man with a large gun strapped to his back, managed to dodge and kept running in an attempt at freedom.

"Going somewhere?" A blur of red and yellow blocked his way causing him to stop in his tracks. Kidflash gave him a cocky grin and the thief quickly went to run in the other direction, only to come face to face with a tall brooding Superboy who grabbed him by the shoulders, "Nice try." The man promptly fainted.

Red Arrow looked irritated as he approached them, snatching the flash drive from Robin, who'd picked it up after the man fainted. "I didn't need your help." The archer frowned at them as all of his previous team members, including the additions to their new team came into view. "We were just in the neighborhood," Wally put his hands up in defense. "Besides, Roy, should you really be doing missions on your own? Yes, this was easy, but surprises are known to happen." Kaldur's concern was evident on his face.

"I'm not on my own."Roy responded, the door to the lab opening behind him to reveal a muscular tan skinned boy with black hair, wearing a black spandex suit, "Red Arrow, we've retrieved the surveillance footage and Duchess took out the…" He trailed off finally noticing the others in the room. "…We'll meet you back at the base." Roy nodded to him, "Do me a favor Fennel and don't let Darkness drive," "Got it." He would disappear from the door way and go off.

Roy turned back to his old team mates, who looked crestfallen.

It was all very silent for a moment.

"…You've got your own team now?" Kidflash had been the first to speak, unable to bare the silence any longer. "Yeah," Roy looked away, "It's nothing personal." Aqualad would be the one to be gracious about this, despite how sad it made him, "We understand, though if you and your team require assistance in the future know that we will always be here for you." "…I'll keep that in mind," He nodded, and then would look the group over once, being sure to give Artemis a small glare, before leaving the facility to return to his new base.

Miss Martian offered a small smile to her friends after the archer departed, "Why don't we head back to Mount Justice? I baked a cake…" "Yeah, that sounds good Ms. M," Robin nodded, and they'd all quietly return to Megan's ship.

* * *

When Red Arrow had returned to his new base, a large warehouse in the heart of the city within the industrial district, his way was blocked by a teen clad in blue and black with a long mane of red hair.

"Matt told me your old team was there tonight," She had concern in her blue eyes, but a little smile played on her lips, "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He shrugged off her inquiry, going into the building. Siren stood there for a moment, giving a sigh before muttering, "Of course," and then following him in.

"Where's Night Light?"Roy asked, looking around the vast open space that was occupied by various couches, computers, and a corner set up with a training mat.

"She went home." Fennel responded from where he sat, rubbing the shoulders of a white skinned youth sitting on the floor in front of him, who's ice colored eyes were fixed on another member of their group across the room who was removing a black cloak.

"Luis upset her." The pale girl tattled on the tall boy across the room, a frown etched into his face. "It wasn't on purpose," He insisted, "I don't even know what I did to make her angry." "Don't worry about it for now," Roy said, "It was time for her visit to her mother anyways. Where's Caiden?"

"He's out for the night," Siren spoke from the couch she'd gotten cozy on, opening a magazine as she talked, "He went to go pick up a part he needed from Metropolis, but he'll be back tomorrow around noon."

"Good." Roy nodded, tossing the flash drive to Siren as he started to head back out, "I'm going patrolling tonight, do me a favor and figure out what info those guys were trying to steal."

"You're going alone?" She'd caught it without looking up from her magazine.

"I'll call if I need backup."

"You wouldn't need to if you just took Darkness or me with you," She nagged him, tucking the device into her bra, allowing her plentiful cleavage hide it.

Red Arrow rolled his eyes, "Fine. Luis, let's go." The tall Mexican boy just grabbed his black cloak, "Already coming," and they'd depart into the night.

Siren gave a small scoff and looked to the two remaining members in the room, "I swear, sometimes I even wonder why the hell he even wanted to form this team,"


End file.
